The Sailor Scout of Warmth
by Flame Stardattir
Summary: Um this si the begininng of a story I'm starting r&r if I get good enough reviews i'll send in Ch.2 sooner
1. A New Ally?

My Name: Lady of Flame  
My email address: RecineWB@ewol.com or QueenHuntress@hotmail.com or   
PrincessofFire@sailormoon.com  
Title: The Sailor of Warmth-Chapter 1  
Rating: PG  
Genre: General  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (darn it!) but, a select few of the characters in this story and the story itself are completely mine...MINE I TELL YOU MWAHAHA!!!!  
Arigato...I got a little carried away, I think.....  
  
Hey Minna,  
I'd love to hear your opinions about my story, but please be nice...this is my first fanfic EVER!!!...Thanks  
Sarah a.k.a. The Lady of Flame  
FYI:Solange is prenouced SOL-ANGHZ  
  
*****The Sailor Scout of Warmth*****  
**Chapter One: New Ally?**  
  
A solitary figure perched upon the roof of the house across from Serena Tsukino's bedroom window, her fire-colored hair streaming behind her in the wind.  
"Are you sure that's where Princess Serenity lives?" She doubtfully asked the stripped orange cat hiding in the shadows.  
"Positive!" the cat replied matter-of-factly, the gold moon on her forehead gleaming in the moonlight.  
"I can't wait to see the Princess again! it's been sooooooo long, Solange," She said wistfully.  
"It's already been over a thousand years Sunnie, you can wait a few more days," Solange replied.  
"I suppose I have to."  
"Yes, you do!"  
@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'------------------@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'--------------------  
Two Days Later.....  
"Serena!" Renie called.  
"Hi Renie, how was your day?" Serena asked scooping her future daughter into her arms for a hug.  
"SE-RE-NA! Put me down!" Renie damanded.  
Serena complied, setting the pink-haired child on her feet.  
"So?" Serena asked.  
"Soooo....What?"  
"How was your day?'  
"It was okay," Renie remarked as they started toward Cherry Hill Temple.   
"Hi girls!" called a black cat at the base of the hill, the gold moon on her forehead glowing faintly.  
"Hi Luna!" Serena said as they started to climb. They soon reached the top and entered the temple.  
Inside waited a group of girls and a white cat with a gold moon on his forehead. Raye stood at the head of the group looking majorly pissed.  
"Hi guys!" Serena and Renie chorused.  
Hi Seena, hi Renie," called Amy waving one books.  
"Hey you two!" added Mina.  
"Hello," said Michelle and Amra in unison.  
Trista smiled a hello and Hotaru ran forward to hug Renie.  
"Hi!" lita said enthusiastically, cheerfully waving at them from behind Raye.  
Raye just glared suspiciously, as if she was going to say something around the lines that Serena must be sick, because she was actually on time, but she remained silent.  
"Hi Meatball Head!" called a male voice from the back of the room.  
In a split second a blond-haired blur rushed past the scouts to throw herself into Darien's arms.  
"Hi Darien!" Serena whisphered, her dark crystal blue eyes locked on Darien's midnight blue ones. They kissed and drew apart Serena's slim hand clasped in Darien's large one.  
There was a flash of light and when the scouts' vision cleared Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were standing before them, holding hands.  
Renie gave a cry a cry of delight and ran over to cling to them.  
"If you two are gonna transform everytime you're with one another people might start to put two-and-two together, and figure outho you are," Raye observed dryly.  
"Sorry," Serena muttered transforming back into her everyday self, Darien following suit.  
"Now down to business!" remarked Luna, drawing everyone's attention.  
"We are missing a Sailor Scout!" Artemis annouced smartly.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!" Serena cried out, her jaw dropping. Everyone else was in much the same condition.  
"Well you see there was a specific reason for the creation of the outer senshi..."Luna began.  
"To protect Princess Serenity'ss cousin Princess Sundra, heiress to the Sun kingdom!" Artemis interrupted.  
"So I guess we have to find her..." pondered Serena. "Amy..."  
"I'm on it!" Amy remarked, drawing her Mercury Computer out of her subspace pocket.  
@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'-------------@---'---,---'---,---'---,---'---,----------------  
The Next Day....  
"Serena! Late again!" Ms.Haruna cried as Serena stepped into the classroom...five minutes after the bell had rung.  
"Sorry Ms.Haruna."  
"Just be on time tomorrow...to think I switched to teaching highschool only to be burdened with Serena Tsukino...again!!" she grumbled underher breath. "Now class we have a new student."  
as she said this a girl at the front of the room stood up. The class let out a collective gasp. The gurl was absolutly breath-taking, as she stood there proudly showng off her height of 5'4". Her hair was such a vibrant red-orange that it almost appeared to be on fire as its waves fell gently past her knees, just barely past. Her eyes were a deep golden-yellow, slightly flecked with brown. Her naturally creamy pale skin was slightly tanned adding a brown tone to the gold undertones. As she bagan to speak her eyes flashed in contrast to her hair.  
"I'm Sunnie Farrel, nice to meet you all."  
"Sunnie has just moved here from Florida in the United States," Ms. Haruna said.  
Then class began.  
@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'--------------@---'---,---'---,---'---,---'---,-------------------  
During lunch Melvin cornered Sunnie, attempting to pry enough information out of her to create a 'profile'. molly vainly tried to get him to leave Sunnie alone. Serena, Amy, and Lia watched from a distance, trying not to laugh.  
"Typical day at Juuban High!" Serena remarked before breaking into giggles at the spectacle.  
"Yup!" agreed Lita chuckling lightly.  
"Ummmm hmmm," Amy agreed absentmindedly, as she turned the page in her novel.  
When Serena stopped giggling she turned to Amy and tore the book from her grasp. "Hey Ames have you found out anything about Sundra?"  
"Well, I did find a peculiar energy signature...but I can't pinpoint it."  
"Oh...too bad," sighed Serena.  
*Beeeeeeeeeep...Beeeeeeeeeep.....Beeeeeeeeeeeep*  
"My comunicator!" Lita cried, turning it on to reveal Sailor Mars' worried face.  
"Lita there's a youma at the park you guys had better get over here!" Raye remarked tiredly.  
"We're on our way!" Lita replied. She grabbed Serena and Amy, and pulled them into a deserted alley between the school buildings. "So much for lunch. JUPITER STAR POWER!!!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!"  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!!!"  
Sailor Moon and two of the inner senshi raced from the alley and headed for the park...not even noticing the girl with red-orange hair trailing them.  
@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'--------------@---'---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---------------------  
At the Park.....  
"MARS...FLAME...SNIPER!!!"  
"VENUS..LOVE AND BEAUTY...SHOCK!!!"  
The two attacks hit the youma simontainiously, paralyzing it for the moment. Sailor Moon took the oportunity to start her own attack.  
"MOON....SPIRAL....HEART....ATTACK!!!!"  
The youma evaded the attack...they were losing.  
"What now?" Sailor Moon cried out tiredly.  
"Let me try!" called Uranus. "WORLD...SHAKING!!!"  
The attack didn't even phase the youma.  
"DEEP....SUBMERGE!!!"cried out Neptune, but the attack missed the lightening-fast youma.  
"Oh boy we're in trouble!" exclaimed Sailor Moon her eyes taking on a look of defeat.  
Then out of nowhere a single voice could be heard. "SUNFIRE....SMOLDER!!"  
The youma was stopped in its tracks, its legs charred by the fiery attack. An exasperated sigh came from somewhere behind Sailor Moon who was staring in shock. (AN: good old sailor Mars!! hehe)  
"Finish it off, Sailor Moon!" called Sailor Mars.  
"Right! MOON CRISIS POWER!!!" Sailor Moon called, transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon. "RAINBOW...MOON...HEART...ACHE!!!"  
This time her attack promtly disposed of the youma turing it into dust. "Moon Dusted!!"  
"Sailor Moon!" that disembodied voice spoke from the shadows of the park. "We finally meet!"  
A single person stepped into the bright afternoon sunshine. She was dressed in a Sailor fuku. Her skirt was a vibrant goldn-yellow, and her bows and choker a brillant orange. Her arms were covered with long white gloves, and her feet were clad in golden-orange boots that same style as Sailor Moon's if an inch and a half shorter. She stood in the direct glare of the sun, her fire-colored (red-orange) hair streaming behind her in an unseen wind.  
"And you are?"  
"Sailor Sun! At your service, your highness!"  
"HEY! What about me?" called a feminine voice from behind Sailor Sun.  
"Sorrt! And my guardian....Solange," she added as the stripped orange cat stepped from the shadows.  
"Hello," Solange said softly, before ducking her head in the cat version of a bow. "Princess Serenity, Princesses Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Amara."  
"May we presum that *you* Sailor Sun are Princess Sundra?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Of course I am silly! My deares cousin...I have missed you, but it is not time for our reunion!"  
"Whaaaat?!?!"  
"Sayonara, serene-one," called Sailor Sun, picking up Solange and dissapearing from sight.  
"Wait untill Luna hears about this!" muttered Sailor Moon, as she un-transformed and hurried back to school.  
@---'--,---'---,---'---,---'---,------------------@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'-------------------  
Later That Day....  
"WHAT!!!!!!" exclaimed Luna. "You mean Solange is with Princess Sundra!"  
"That IS what I said," replied Serena.  
"Well I guess we had better start searching for her in her civilian form...she could be anyone..." Luna started.  
"Not just *anyone* a special teenaged girl with flame-colored hair that is new to Tokyo!" Serena said excitedly.  
SUNNIE!!!!!" cried out Lita, and Amy in unison.  
@---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---'---------------@---'---,---'---,---'---,---'---,---------------------------  
*The Beginning....  
  
Well? What do you think? Email me with comments or just review. Thanx for taking the time to read my fanfic....  
*Lady of Flame @---,---'---,---'---------------- 


	2. A Forged Alliance!

The Sailor Scout of Warmth  
Chapter 2: A forged Alliance  
Rating: PG-13 (violence)  
BY: Lady of Flame  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon *pouts* sooooooooooooooooooooo not fair  
(the show and it's characters belong to Naoko and DIC) however a select few characters are mine, as well as this story, baecause they are of my own creation  
.....they belong to me *sticks out tongue* so...HA!!...Gomen...I got carried away..  
AGAIN!  
  
Author's Note (AN): I know it's a cliche to use Sailor Sun...but there aren't really any other planets that are unreprsented...I just hope my sailor sun differs from that of other authors...if she doesn't gomen...I didn't try to copy you.  
  
Hey Minna,  
this is the second chapter of my first major fanfic!! So please be nice when you review...PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review it makes me feel like i've failed as an author! Thanx for taking the time to read this...if you like this you can rread the works of my favorite authors Usako3000 and Lisa here on fanfiction.net...  
Ja ne  
Lady of Flame a.k.a. Sarah Recine  
RecineWB@ewol.com  
  
Oops i forgot to make this up last chapter...but I'll domit now it's a japenese/english dictionary:  
Gomen-Sorry  
Hai-Yes  
Youma-Monster   
Minna-Everyone  
Sayonara-Goodbye  
Ja ne-See ya  
Onegai-Please  
Arigato-Thank you  
Shimatta-Well if ya don't know it's a curse a different version of crap  
  
Quote of the day:  
"A True Story Never Ends"  
-Lanen Kaelar -character from A Song in the Silence: By: Elizabeth Kerner  
(A REAL book)  
  
THE SAILOR SCOUT OF WARMTH  
Chapter 2: A forged Alliance  
  
"MERCURY..AQUA..RHAPSODY!!!"  
"MARS...FLAME...SNIPER!!!"  
"VENUS...LOVE...CHAIN...ENCIRCLE!!!"  
"JUPITER...OAK...EVOLUTION!!!"  
The attacks hit this newest youma from all sides stunning it. Sailor Moon took her chance to step into the view of the scouts.  
"STOP!!! HOW DARE YOU CREATE VIOLENCE IN A PLACE OF SUCH BEAUTY? I STAND FOR LOVE...I STAND FOR JUSTICE..I AM SAILOR MOON, AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU!!!" She called posing.  
"MOON...SPIRAL...HEART...ATTACK!!!"  
The attak hit the youma full-force turing it into a pile of dust.  
"MOON DUSTED!!!" Sailor Moon yelled in triumph.  
"Come on Serena!" Mina said to her best friend after they'd untransformed. "Lets go back to bed."  
@----------@------------@--------------@-------------------@-------------------------------------  
  
The Next Morning....  
"SERENA!" Mina yelled shaking Serena awake.  
"What Mina?" Serena asked groggily.  
"We're supposed to meet everyone at the arcade in five minutes!"  
"Oops! Lets get going!" Serena cried hopping out of Mina's bed and quickly dressing. (AN:Think sleepover at a friend's, not what your thinking hentai! Ecchi!!)  
"Raye's gonna be pissed!" She muttered as they rushed out the front door.  
---------------@----------------------------@---------------------------------@--------------------------------@  
  
"Hey guys!" Mina called as they stepped into the arcade, ten minutes late.  
"Your late again!" Raye said angrily.  
"Thbbt!" Serena stuck out her tongue at Raye and blew a raspberry.  
"Serena!" Amy admonished, looking up from the science textbook she was reading.  
"Sorry," Serena sighed, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
"Hey Serena!" called Amara.  
"Hey!" remarked Renie stepping forward. (An: I prefer the spelling Renie, 'cause it makes more sense if Renie is a nickname for Serenity)  
"Hey spore!"  
"I have news!" Renie exclaimed her voice somewhere between cheer and depression, completely ignoring Serena.  
"What news?" Serena asked carefully.  
"Momma and Dad just sent a letter with Luna P, I'm going back!"  
"Back where?"  
"To the future !"(AN: I know I know it's a cliche Back to the Future{ So shoot me})  
"Oh," Serena said saddened by the news. As much as they pretended to hate each other Serena loves Renie and she knows Renie loves her)  
"Don't worry Meatball Head, I'll be back in a few months!"  
"YEA!" Serena yelled, drawing the attention of the people in the arcade. Serena thought about what Renie had said a minute before her face took on a slight reddish tint. "HEY! DON"T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD YOU LITTLE SPORE!"  
"Any way guys I just wanted to say good-bye," Renie continued, again ignoring the fuming Serena.  
"Bye Renie I'll miss you!" Amy said sadly closing her book. (AN: WOW!!!)  
"I''l miss you too!" added Raye.  
"ME TOO!" squealed Mina sadly.  
"I'll miss ya kid," put in Amara. Michelle just knelt down to hug the pink-haired child.  
"See ya in the future!" said Trista.  
"I'll bake you a cake when you come back!" Lita said.  
"Oh Renie!" Hotaru said sadly, throwing herself into her friend's arms.  
Serena just stood in front of Renie silent tears seeping down her cheeks, a HUGE difference from her sobs of just a year ago (AN: in this Serena and the inners are 16; Darien is like 19/20 i haven't decided; and the outers are like 17{Except for Hotaru who is 13/14}).  
Renie ran into Serena's arms and hugged her tightly,"I'll miss you Serena!"  
"I'll miss you too Renie!!"   
"I'll miss you!" Darien sai softly stepping forward to embrace both of them. Renie left that afternoon. Just minutes after she left a youma attacked the depressed scouts.  
***************************************************  
The current youma was uglier than usual, her (its??) hair was puke-green, it's eyes bright orange and it's teeth slimy and green, except for it'd neon purple fangs. It threw fire, ice, and earth attacks.   
"DEADLY...SCREAM!!!" yelled Pluto.  
"WORLD...SHAKING!!!"  
The attacks hit the youma dead-on but they didn't even faze it. Sailor Moon nodded toward Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter, signaling their attacks.  
"MARS...FIREBIRD...STRIKE!!!" shouted Sailor Mars, using a rarely used attack.  
"JUPITER...THUNDER...DRAGON!!!" called Sailor Jupiter, using a raely used attackmof her own.  
"MERCURY...ICE...BUBBLES...FREEZE!!!" Sailor Mercury screamed, using a attack she'd only used a few times.  
The attacks combined and hit the youma, having very little effect. Suddenly Sailor Sun stepped from the shadows. She flshed a smile and turned toward Sailor Moon. "Cousin how about we forge an alliance?"  
"An alliance? What for?"  
"To defeat the current forces that are plagueing the Earth!"  
"Yes, Sailor Sun an alliance is in order!"  
"Great!" Sailor Sun called happily her eyes flashing in the sun. "I am Sailor Sun, Soldier of Warmth, and in the name of the Sun I shall punish you! SUN...HEARTHFIRE...SPARK!!!"  
The youma was promptly attacked by fiery sparks, which caused it to stop in it's tracks. Sailor Moon took her chance to attack. "MOON...SPIRAL...HEART...ATTACK!!!"  
The youma was quickly dusted by the gigantic hearts. "Dusted!" cried Sailor Moon.  
"I must go, but we shall meet again!" Sailor Sun called.  
"BYE SUNNIE!!! SEE YA MONDAY!!!" Sailor Moon called back, absent mindedly.  
"WHAAAAAT! You know who I am?"  
"Yup! As you know who I am!"  
"Touche cousin! See you Monday!"  
"Ja ne!"  
"Sayonara!" Sailor Sun yelled stepping back into the shadows.  
"Hey we should invite her to the next scout meeting!" Serena said thoughtfully, after untransforming.  
"Yes, we should," agreed Darien, wrepping his arms around Serena from behind.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............   
*****@--,--'---,---'-----------@---,---'---,---'---,---'----------------------@----'----,----'----,----'----,---'----,-----------------------------------*****  
So what'd ya think???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Keep an eye out for Chapter 3: A Strange Gathering!!! It'll be good (I HOPE!!)   
  
Ja ne  
*ME*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
